


A Cake Because We Love You

by StephirothWasTaken



Series: Steph's 25 Days of Christmas Fics Challenge [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Dad!Cor, Disabled Character, Gen, M/M, Noctis had no self-control, Titles are hard, birthday fic, happy birthday cor, suggestive at the end but nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephirothWasTaken/pseuds/StephirothWasTaken
Summary: Cor would prefer to let his 44th birthday slip by unnoticed, but his husband Nyx is not about to let it happen.
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Nyx Ulric
Series: Steph's 25 Days of Christmas Fics Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	A Cake Because We Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I was pretty annoyed when I saw that Cor’s birthday was missing from the Wiki, but I still made him a birthday fic.

“Noctis, please tell me you did not just lick that spoon and then stick it in the sprinkles?” 

A certain black-haired, wheelchair-bound, grown-ass man looked up at Nyx, licking off sprinkles from his lips, and there was not an ounce of shame in the boy’s expression. 

“Okay, I definitely did not just lick this spoon and then stick it in the cake batter,” Noctis said, smirking in that annoying way he did when he did something dumb that he did not even care about getting caught doing. 

Nyx groaned as he buried his face in flour-covered hands, beaded braids clacking together with the movement. 

“You’re hopeless,” he said. “You and your father both.” 

“I’m the heir to a billion-crown company. I just made this cake worth at least a hundred crowns.” 

“You just got your nasty germs in a cake that everybody will eat tonight.” 

“They’ll die in the oven. It’ll be fine.” 

Nyx shook his head, and he went back to mixing the icing with the electric mixer, drowning out the sounds of Noctis shaking sprinkles into the cake batter. 

The occasion was Cor’s 44th birthday. He hated celebrating his birthday because he had supposedly never celebrated it as a kid and did not understand the point of it, but lucky for him, he had a huge family that was not going to let the day slip by unnoticed. 

Nyx had decided to have the surprise party at their house, and Noctis had been the first to offer him any help. He loved Noctis; he was a headstrong, intelligent boy, but he was also every bit the spoiled rich kid most people assumed he was. After receiving that first overly eager text answering Nyx’s request for help, he had waited an hour for anybody else to respond, but none of them had, forcing him to text “Thank you” in response. 

Then, the boy had shown up and had immediately started eating the ingredients. 

After the icing was mixed, Nyx turned to look at Noctis, who was mixing cake batter. Some colorful sprinkles remained stuck to his lips. Once Noctis finished, Nyx poured the batter into the cake pans, and he only gave Noctis the icing and food dye after warning him he would not be getting any cake if he ate any of it. 

“You’re going all out on the sugar this year,” Noctis said, stirring blue dye into one bowl of icing. “I thought Cor doesn’t like sugar.” 

“He’ll eat one slice and then be good for a whole year. I figured I’d make something for you kids since you’ll be the ones eating the majority of it.” 

They heard the slamming of a car door from outside, and Nyx glanced at the clock on the stove. Prompto had just gotten off work. They could hear his energetic steps as he ran up to the house. 

“I’m home!” Prompto called upon entering the house. 

“We’re in the kitchen,” Nyx called to him. 

Prompto bounced into the kitchen. His blond hair had gotten long enough to tie into a tiny ponytail, and it looked so cute that Nyx could not resist the urge to give it a little tug as Prompto leaned up to press a kiss on his cheek. 

“Oh, we’re coloring icing!” Prompto said, and he plopped next to Noctis at the kitchen table to check out the dye colors. 

“Is this blue enough?” Noctis said, frowning at the bowl of sky blue icing in front of him. 

“What are we drawing on the cake?” 

“I was going to try my hand at drawing a lion,” Nyx said as he joined them at the table. 

“Oh, shit, we probably won’t need blue for that.” 

“Don’t worry, buddy,” Prompto suggested. “We can use that for letters, or we could use it for the sky.” 

“Definitely the letters,” Nyx said. “I’m not going to be that ambitious with this cake.” 

Prompto chatted with the two of them as he helped mix the colors, telling them all about a customer who had given him a rough time and another customer who flirted with him every time they came in. 

Ignis and Gladio arrived at the same time, and they helped set up the decorations in the living room. With Gladio being the tallest, he made sure that nothing hung down enough to touch anyone’s head, and Ignis had an eye for detail that would likely go underappreciated by everyone. 

The cake finished baking by the time they had the colored icing into piping bags, and they set everything aside to let the cake cool. They went into the living room to chat with Ignis and Gladio, who were finished with the decorations. Both Ignis and Gladio were busy with university, so it was nice getting to catch up with them. 

Clarus, his daughter Iris, and Regis arrived just as Nyx got up to check on the cake, and he found himself wrapped in a lung-crushing bear hug from Clarus while Iris and Regis laughed at Nyx’s startled face. 

Everyone followed Nyx into the kitchen to chat with each other while also watching and judging his artistic ability to pull off drawing a lion on a cake. No one made fun of him, but they were free with their suggestions: 

“You should have Prompto do it,” Noctis suggested once. “He can draw.” 

“You should have made it _Lion King_ -themed,” Clarus said. 

“He doesn’t watch kids’ movies,” Nyx reminded him. 

“Not even with Prompto?” Iris pouted. 

“He’s only watched stuff with me on my birthday or on Christmas,” Prompto explained, “and he usually fell asleep during them.” 

“He was probably always tired because my dad’s a slave driver—Ow!” Noctis exclaimed as Regis pinched him in the arm. 

Nyx was glad he was only icing the layers of cake together at that point because he started laughing at them. 

Once he finished drawing a passable lion on the cake, Nyx let Noctis finally get his hands on the leftover colored icing. Regis gave his son a look of despair as the boy became more and more talkative throughout the rest of their chat. If the boy had had any functionality from his waist down, he would have been bouncing in his seat as he rambled on about something he had learned about recently. 

Nyx’s friends came later. Each of them brought food even though Nyx had not asked them to. Their arrival was Nyx’s cue to cook the meat he had left marinating in the fridge a while ago. Libertus stuck by his side to talk his ear off while watching him cook. 

They were the only ones who drank the beer they brought over, and a tipsy Crowe Altius somehow convinced Regis to get up and dance with her despite his sore knee. She at least had the sense to do only a slow dance with the older man. 

A sugar-high Noctis talked with Gladio, a bright look of adoration on both of their faces, even while the two of them denied having a thing for each other. Ignis somehow got roped into helping Prompto with something upstairs. Clarus listened to Iris as she told him about something that had happened at school. 

It was dark outside by the time Cor’s car pulled into the driveway. 

They turned off the lights, and they hid behind furniture. Cor sighed upon entering the house, telling the entire house that this would not be much of a surprise for him, but as soon as he flipped on the light, they jumped and shouted “Surprise!” 

Cor rolled his eyes, but the corners of his lips lifted in a subtle smile. 

“Really?” he chuckled. “There are six cars in the driveway. I knew every one of you was here as soon as I pulled up.” 

“Oh, you hear that, Reggie,” Clarus said as he elbowed Regis in the side. “Our little brother can count to six!”

Prompto was the first to give his father a hug and a “Happy Birthday!” Iris crashed into his side next, doing her best to give him an Amicitia-style bear hug. Gladio came and sandwiched all of them to show them a proper Amicitia-style bear hug. Then, everyone else forced Cor into a round of hugs and drunken cheek kisses before he got to Nyx, who got his butt squeezed as they kissed. 

“Do you want your presents or your cake first?” Nyx asked. 

“You didn’t have to make or get me anything.” 

“Well, we did, and you will appreciate it. Now pick something.” 

“Fine. Let’s eat cake first.” 

Everyone gathered in the kitchen while Nyx put the candles, which were two 4s, into the cake and lit them, and they started singing—some wailed like a banshee—as he carried it to Cor, who smirked upon looking at the lion drawn onto the cake. Prompto snapped pictures of it over Cor’s shoulder. Cor blew out the candles when the singing was over, and everyone clapped while Cor looked at them like they were the most ridiculous people on Eos. 

“Did you make this?” Cor said as he stared at the drawing made of icing.  
“I did, yeah.” 

“I recognize your art style.” 

“My shitty art style.” 

“Yeah.” 

Nyx swatted his husband on the shoulder, and there were more clicks from Prompto’s camera as Cor pulled him down for a kiss, tugging on one of his braids. 

“Thanks,” Cor said. 

Both Iris and Noctis looked delighted with the overly sugary cake once a slice of it got into their hands, but most of the adults were just about through with it after a few bites. Cor passed his to Crowe, who had always had a major sweet tooth. He turned to Nyx with a lie that it was delicious. 

“Is it time for presents yet?” Iris asked, bouncing in her seat next to her older brother Gladiolus. 

Cor reluctantly consented to opening the gifts from his friends. Nyx rubbed his back, knowing he hated taking things from people he had not earned in his mind. 

Regis, Clarus, and Noctis had all given him rich people things: an expensive wristwatch that would outlive every person in the room, a top-of-the-line business laptop so he can do more work at home, and an expensive suit because Noctis no idea what else to buy people if they weren’t someone closer to his age. 

Nyx’s friends, Crowe, Libertus, and Pelna had all pooled money together to buy two tickets for Cor and Nyx to finally go on their honeymoon later in the year. Iris and Prompto had teamed up for a scrapbook; Iris had made the scrapbook and organized the pictures that Prompto had taken, and Nyx was sure he would find Cor shedding silent tears as he looked through it later, especially when he saw the pictures of a much younger Prompto. 

Cor laughed aloud as he tore off the wrapping paper around his gift from Nyx. He had purchased him a new cell phone because the bastard refused to update it as long as his previous phone worked, even if it was a garbage phone.

Nyx may have nagged at him a time or two about it. 

Everyone stayed only an hour longer. The kids came down from their sugar highs, and Nyx’s friends drank water to sober up. Clarus and Regis were the first to leave; they offered to drive some of Nyx’s friends home, but it was decided that Ignis and Gladio would instead. Iris had no choice but to leave with her father. Prompto decided to spend the night with Noctis. 

That left Cor and Nyx home alone.

“Don’t get yourselves into trouble!” Prompto joked as Noctis pulled out of the driveway.

“No promises!” Nyx said as he waved at the departing teenagers.

They both watched the car until it left their neighborhood, and just as Nyx turned to his husband, a hand grabbed his butt and pressed him close to Cor’s body. Cor leaned down and kissed him.

“Cor, babe, we’re not even in the house yet,” Nyx protested, but a grin spread across his face. “What would the neighbors think?”

“Sorry, I couldn’t seem to help myself.”

“Let’s go in before we get too carried away, huh? The lady across the street already gives us the stink eye every day.”

“Ah, she’s just a jealous old hag. I’m not worried about her.”

Cor pressed his lips to Nyx’s, and he placed a large hand on the back of his head to keep him from pulling away. The noises of the night faded from Nyx’s mind as they made out on the front porch, but then, Cor pulled away too soon.

“All right, let’s go in,” Cor said, smirking.

It took a second for the words to sink into Nyx’s head, his brain too foggy with lust, and Cor gave him little chance to respond as he tugged him into the house

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this is rushed. I’ve not been in the best place mentally, and yeah, it’s definitely seeping into my writing. I actually started writing this when I was feeling at my worst.
> 
> And sorry for no sexy time. I want these to stay PG. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading? Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
